The present invention generally relates to a document copying system for use in a copying apparatus equipped with an automatic document feeder and a sorter, and more particularly, to a document copying system arranged to effect a copying operation including classification work for collation and separation with respect to a plurality of original document groups.
The document copying system according to the present invention is provided with a document accumulating apparatus disposed in the vicinity of the sorter in order to continuously effect the copying operation including the classification work with respect to a plurality of original document groups, and by rendering drive means to be effective upon termination of the copying function with respect to one original document group, copied paper sheets accommodated in the sorter are collected onto an accumulating tray.
Generally, in a copying system in which an automatic document feeder is provided on an original document platform of a copying apparatus main body, with a sorter being mounted at a copy paper sheet discharge section thereof, original documents placed on the original document tray of the automatic document feeder are fed onto the original document platform one sheet by one sheet, and copy paper sheets completed for the copying function related to the original document are classified into respective bins provided in the sorter for accommodation. Thereafter, the original document on the original document platform is discharged outside, and the next original document is fed from the original document tray onto the original document platform so as to effect a similar copying function and accommodating function. Accordingly, in the copying system as described above the, copying operation including the classification work with respect to a plurality of original document sheets may be simplified, particularly without requiring manipulation by an operator during the copying operation. Moreover, there has also been proposed a system so arranged that original documents are placed on the original document tray, while a pre-engaged or preset sheet in which data such as copying mode, number of sheets to be copied, copying magnification, etc. are written by a so-called mark sheet system or the like, is disposed at a leading position of each original document group, and the data written on the preset data sheet are read by a reader disposed at an original document feeding section so as to effect the copying function based on the data thus read. By the system as described above, it is possible to effect copying operations for a plurality of original document groups, without the necessity for manual input of data by the operator.
However, in the conventional copying systems as described so far, until completion of collection by the operator of copied paper sheets classified and accommodated in the respective bobbins after termination of copying operation including the classification work, the next copying operation including the classification work can not be effected. Therefore, with respect to the plurality of original document groups which are to be subjected to the copying operation by utilizing the function of the sorter, it is impossible to effect the copying operation continuously. Moreover, there is also such a disadvantage that the operator must take out the copied paper sheets from the respective bins upon completion of the copying function including the classification work with respect to one original document group, thus hindering acceleration of labor savings and preventing an unattended operation. Furthermore, also with respect to the original documents discharged from the automatic document feeder after completion of the copying operation, they must be collected by the operator after completion of the copying function for one original document group, and there was such a drawback that in the case where the original document is left uncollected by mistake, an original document in the subsequent copying operation is undesirably mixed with the uncollected original document.